Unerwartete Liebe
by K-Mausy
Summary: Ein Unerwartetes Treffen, das vor allem für Law Folgen haben wird. KidXLaw Yaoi
1. Begegnung mit Folgen

**Kurze** **Anmerkung**: Yaoi - Don´t Like, don´t Read. Nein, One Piece gehört nicht mir (Leider, aber okee :D)

Kapitel 1

Law beobachtete das rege treiben im Sabaody Park. Er saß auf einer Bank und sah zu Bepo, der neben im saß und unruhig hin und her wippte. Law seufzte. "Geh schon Bepo und amüsier dich mit den anderen, ich komm hier schon zurecht." Er schaute zu seinem Vizen. "Sind sie sicher, Käpt´n?" Bepo sah in Laws dunkle Augen und dieser nickte gelassen. Bepo stellte Laws Schwert an die Bank und lief rüber zu Shachi und Penguin, die sich gerade in die Schlange für das Riesenrad stellten. Law sah Bepo nach und schüttelte den Kopf, er verstand nicht was so toll an diesem Park war, dass alle seine Crew Mitglieder unbedingt hier her wollten und er sich auch noch dazu breit schlagen gelassen hatte. Aber sie hatten es sich regelrecht verdient. Der Weg zum Sabaody Archipel war nicht ohne und sie hatten sich eine Pause verdient. Mit der Zeit wurde ihm jedoch langweilig, aber einfach so verschwinden konnte er nicht. Bepo würde sich viel zu viele Sorgen machen, also wartete er bis der Bär wieder in seinem Sichtfeld war und wank ihn zu sich. Bepo kam fröhlich angelaufen. "Bepo, ich denke ihr kommt hier auch gut ohne mich zurecht. Ich gehe etwas essen. Wenn irgendetwas sein sollte, ruf mich über die Teleschnecke, Okay?", sagte Law mit seiner kühlen und gelassenen Art. Es war mehr ein Befehl als eine Frage. "Äh...jawohl, Käpt´n.", stammelte Bepo und ging zurück zu den anderen.

Law erhob sich, nahm sein Schwert und ging aus dem Park und suchte sich ein Restaurant. Er setze sich an einen Tisch in einer der hintersten Ecke, zugleich wurde ihm eine Karte unter die Nase gehalten. Der Kellner lächelte höfflich und Law nahm die Karte kühl an. Etwas aufdringlich. "Darf es schon etwas zu trinken sein?", fragte der Kellner. "Rum!", erwiderte Law kühl und der Kellner ging, kam nach wenigen Augenblicken wieder, stellte den Krug Rum ab und verschwand wieder. Law hatte derweil die Karte geöffnet und sah sie sich an. Er wollte eigentlich gar nichts essen, war jedoch nicht abgeneigt von dem Himbeersorbet. Also klappte er die Karte zu und sofort war wieder der Kellner zur stelle. "Nummer 25.", sagte Law knapp. "Das Himbeersorbet, gute Wahl.", stellte der Kellner fest, nahm die Karte und ging. Law sah sich kühl um, es waren nicht viele Leute in dem Restaurant. Kein Wunder, dass der Kellner immer um ihn herum wuselte.

Plötzlich wurde die Tür zum Restaurant aufgerissen und kein anderer als Kid trat ein. Der hatte Law grade noch gefehlt. Er mochte Kid nicht besonders, seine ganze Art ging ihn einfach auf die nerven. Er musterte ihn und als Law merkte wie Kid sich nach einem Platz umsah, schaute er weg, in der Hoffnung er würde ihn nicht entdecken, doch zu spät! Kid kam auf Law zu und setze sich frech wie er war ohne zu fragen zu ihm an den Tisch. "Das ich dich hier treffe, damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet.", sagte Kid und fing an finster zu Lächeln. Law hasste dieses Lächeln, blieb aber desinteressiert. Er sagte vorerst nichts in der Hoffnung Kid würde das Interesse verlieren und wieder gehen, aber das war nicht seine Art. Der Kellner kam mit dem bestellten Himbeersorbet wieder und Kid bestellte sich einen Krug Rum. Er machte nicht den Anschein wieder gehen zu wollen. "Hat dir mein Anblick die Sprache verschlagen?", lachte Kid hörbar auf. Law sah ihn jetzt zum ersten mal an. Der Kellner kam und brachte Kid sein Getränk. "Was willst du, Kid?" "Naja, wenn du schon so fragst...!", sagte er und nahm Law´s Löffel und begann sein Himbeersorbet zu verspeisen. Irgendwie seltsam, aber so ein Verhalten hatte er erwartet. Ehe Kid ein zweites mal den Löffel zu dem Sorbet wandern lassen konnte, nahm Law ihm den Löffel ab, putzte ihn an einer Servierte ab und fing an zu essen. Schließlich war es sein Essen. Kid lachte wieder. "Willst wohl nicht teilen, zu schade." Law hatte nun wirklich keine Lust auf diese Konversation und bleib ruhig. Seine Kühle Art nervte Kid allmählich. Er nahm seinen Krug leerte ihn bis zur Hälfte. Law tat es ihm gleich, nur das er seinen ganzen Krug austrank. Sein Sorbet hatte er so schnell es ging verspeist, er legte Geld, ohne auf eine Rechnung zu warten, auf den Tisch. Er war mehr als genug. Er nahm sein Schwert und wollte gerade an Kid vorbei laufen als dieser ihm am Arm festhielt. "Warum den so eilig? Willst du nicht noch ein wenig bleiben. Es war doch grade so schön.", rief Kid sarkastisch. Law streifte Kids Hand ab und ging aus dem Restaurant. Er hörte das laut starke Gelächter von Kid, ehe er sich zu seinem Schiff aufmachte. Kid blieb alleine zurück und genoss seinen Rum, er würde ihn schon noch kriegen, alles eine Frage der Zeit. Law ging mit gelassener Miene zu seinem Schiff, das war grade noch mal gut ausgegangen. Er hasste Unterhaltungen mit Kid, zumal sie meistens in einer Auseinandersetzung endeten. Und dies nicht auf verbaler Ebene. Kid lies lieber Taten, als Worte sprechen.

Er war froh, als er auf seinem Schiff ankam. Zwei seiner Crew Mitglieder, welche zur Sicherheit auf dem Schiff geblieben waren, begrüßten ihn. Law nickte ihnen zu und ging unter Deck. Er lief den Weg zu seinem Zimmer und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Was Kid wohl hier will? Vielleicht sein Schiff beschichten lassen oder Unruhe stiften, naja wahrscheinlich beides. Aber warum dachte er eigentlich darüber nach. Es interessierte ihm nicht im geringsten. Er wurde von einem lautem Geräusch aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Seine Teleschnecke. "Hallo Käpt´n. Wo sind sie?", kam es von Bepo. "Wieder auf dem Schiff. Du brauchst die keine Sorgen machen, aber stört mich bitte nicht mehr. Ich gehe bald schlafen." "Alles Klar, Käpt´n." Für Law war das Gespräch beendet. Er lehnte sein Schwert an die Wand und legte die Teleschnecke auf den Tisch, der mitten im Raum stand. Er freute sich, dass er sein eigenes Bad hatte und ging auch schon in dieses. Er wollte duschen und dann schlafen gehen. Er zog sich sein Langarmshirt über den Kopf und entblößte seine Tätowierungen. Er zog sich auch Schuhe, Socken, Hose und Boxer aus und drehte das Wasser der Dusche auf. Er stellte sich darunter und seine Gedanken schweiften umher, ehe sie aus irgendeinem Grund bei Kid hängen blieben. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihm den Rücken runter und er bekam Gänsehaut. Warum dachte er jetzt nur an diesen großen Schwachkopf, wenn er gerade nackt unter der Dusche stand. Er versuchte ihn aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen, jedoch gelang es ihm nicht. Sein Bild tauchte immer wieder in seinen Gedanken auf und spukte wie ein Geist in seinem Kopf herum. Ein kribbeln machte sich in seinem Körper breit und wanderte von seinem Brustkorb, zu seinem Bauch und in noch tiefere Regionen seines Körpers. Er merkte wie sein einst schlaffes Glied langsam erwachte und verfluchte sich, nein Kid! Er wusste nicht wie er von dem bloßem Gedanken an ihm einen Ständer bekommen konnte, sonst war das ja auch nicht der Fall. Sie waren sich schon öfters begegnet und es war noch nie so etwas passiert! Er versuchte seine aufkommende Lust sich selbst zu befriedigen zu unterdrücken. Er drehte das Wasser von Warm auf Kalt. So blieb er Minuten stehen und verharrte, jedoch machte seine Männlichkeit keine anstallten wieder schlaff zu werden. Es nütze nichts. Er musste es tun, es hatte keine Sinn, so konnte er unmöglich schlafen gehen. Also drehte er das Wasser wieder auf Warm und legte eine Hand an die Wand, die andere umfasste sein Glied. Er fing langsam an es zu streicheln und seine Hand auf und ab zu bewegen. Er bewegte einen seiner Finger langsam über seine empfindliche Eichel und übte Druck auf, sofort musste er aufkeuchen. Immer wieder tauchen Bilder von Kid vor seinen Augen auf. Seine Hand bewegte sich schneller, er stöhnte auf. Er merkte wie ihn das Lustgefühl überkam und ehe er es wusste, kam er in seine Hand. Er keuchte abermals auf. Wieso? Wieso musste er sich befriedigen, wenn er dabei an Kid dachte. Und wieso kam er so schnell? Sein Magen drehte sich um. Er lies das Wasser die Spuren wegwischen und trat aus der Dusche heraus. Er konnte seine Gedanken immer noch nicht vom dem Rotschopf abwenden, doch warum nur? Er fand keine Antwort. Er wollte vorerst schlafen gehen, morgen könnte er sich immer noch Gedanken über den eben vollzogenen Akt machen. Er trocknete sich ab, zog sich seine Boxer wieder an und nahm den Rest seiner Klamotten und legte sie fein säuberlich zusammen auf einen der zwei Stühle. Er kroch unter seine Decke und obwohl es noch nicht einmal anfing zu dämmern, übermannte Law die Müdigkeit und er schlief ein.

Seine Mannschaft kehrte allmählich zum Schiff zurück. Sie hatten den Park schon vor einer Weile verlassen und sich noch in eine Bar aufgemacht. Gefeiert und Getrunken. Sie waren aber alle noch in der Lage geradeaus zu Laufen. Die meisten machten sich schnell auf unter Deck zu kommen um zu schlafen. Nur Bepo und Shachi blieben oben und lösten die zwei, die den lieben langen Tag das Schiff gesichert hatten, ab. Auch diese machten sich auf den Weg in ihr Bett. Die beiden "Nachtwächter" positionierten sich und begannen ihre Schicht. Es würde sicher eine ruhige Nacht werden.

Law bemerkte wie sich etwas schweres auf ihn legte und er schlug langsam die Augen auf. Er nahm nur eine große dunkle Silhouette wahr. Er blinzelte vorsichtig. Er spürte wie etwas über seinen Hals leckte und er riss seine Augen auf. Er erkannte die Person, die auf ihm lag, nicht. Er wollte sofort losbrüllen und etwas sagen, doch seine Stimme lies ihm im Stich. Er bewegte seinen Mund und formte Worte, doch kein Geräusch drang hinaus. Er wollte protestieren und sich aufbäumen, doch sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht mehr. Er konnte sich nicht rühren. Die Person, die immer noch auf ihm lag und seinen Nacken liebkoste, grinste Finster. Eben dieser richtete sich auf und strich Laws Brust hinunter. Eine seiner Hände schlüpfe unter Laws Boxer, die andere umspielte eine seiner Brustwarzen. Law versuchte wieder etwas zu sagen, doch der einzigste Laut, der aus seinem Mund kam, war ein stöhnen, als die Person anfing über sein Glied zu streicheln. Es dauerte nicht lange und es wurde hart. Ihm wurde seine Boxer hinunter gezogen und achtlos auf den Boden geworfen. Die Hand verschwand kurz ehe etwas anderes sich seinen Weg zu seinem Glied bannte. Eine kühle Zunge legte sich um seine Männlichkeit und sofort keuchte Law erregt auf. Er bekam eine Gänsehaut, sein ganzer Unterleib kribbelte. Die Zunge umspielte gekonnt seine Eichel und übte leicht etwas Druck aus. Wieder stöhnte Law auf. Er spürte jede Bewegung der Zunge seines Gegenübers. Lust machte sich in ihm breit. Gerade soviel, dass er wieder etwas Herr über seinen Körper war. Wie von selbst und ohne umschweife, ohne den Hauch von Scham zu verspüren, bewegte er sein Becken nach oben. Starke Hände griffen dieses und zogen es etwas mehr zu sich. Der Druck, der auf sein Glied aufgeübt wurde, wurde größer. Immer wieder bewegte Law sein Becken nach oben und stieß in die Mundhöhle der Person über sich. Bei jedem Stoß atmete er schwerer. Er wurde von Lust benebelt. Ein letzter Stoß und er kam in die Mundhöhle der Person über ihm. Erschlafft sackte er zusammen. Sein Atem ging schnell und unregelmäßig. Die unbekannte Person richtete sich auf und kam in Laws Blickfeld. Es war kein anderer als Eustass Kid! Dieser grinste Fies. Ehe Law etwas sagen konnte, wurde ihm ein Kissen ins Gesicht gedrückt. Dunkelheit machte sich breit. Er wurde Ohnmächtig.


	2. Traum oder Wirklichkeit?

Kapitel 2

Law riss schweißgebadet die Augen auf. Was war grade passiert und wo war Kid? Er schaute sich suchend im Zimmer um, doch konnte niemanden erkennen. Er schaute an sich herunter und er hatte seine Boxer wieder an. War das alles nur ein Traum? Noch einmal schaute er sich prüfend im Zimmer um. Hatte seine Phantasie ihm einen Streich gespielt? Hatte er einen Sex-Traum mit Kid? Nein, das konnte unmöglich wahr sein. Seine Kehle schnürte sich zu. Er rang nach Luft. Sein Kopf drehte sich und er lies sich zurück auf die Matratze fallen. Er spürt wie sein Magen sich zusammen zog. Und er spürte noch etwas anderes. Sein steifes Glied. Er seufzte leise auf. Ihm war nicht klar, wieso gerade ihm so etwas passierte. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich von dieser Insel runter und ganz weit weg von Kid. Er wollte zu seinem Vizen und Shachi gehen und ihnen mitteilen, dass sie ablegen würden, auch wenn es mitten in der Nacht war. Aber vorher musste er sich noch um sein Problem kümmern.

Law trat an Deck seines Schiffes. Es war Stockdunkel. Doch seine Augen hatten sich schon an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt. Er suchte nach seinem Vizen. Der Bär musste hier ja irgendwo sein. Schließlich fand er ihn schlaffend in einer Ecke liegen. Dieser verdammte Bär. War während seiner Schicht eingenickt. Er stöhnte genervt auf. In der Hoffnung Shachi würde nicht auch schlafen, sah sich um. Sein Blick fiel auf den schnarchenden Shachi. Law war sauer. Beide seiner Wachposten waren eingeschlafen. Er schaute sich abermals um und entdeckte ein Schiff, dass genau neben seinem Angelegt hatte. Ihm wurde schlecht. Das Schiff, dass nicht nur neben seinem ankerte, war auch an seinem festgemacht worden. Es gehörte dem Käpt´n der Kidpiraten. Seine Gedanken kreisten umher. War es doch kein Traum gewesen? Hatte Kid sich an ihm vergangen? Möglich. Zumal beide seiner Wachposten schliefen. Er machte sich langsamen Schrittes auf, die Leine, mit der sein Schiff an Kid´s hing, abzumachen. "Na na, was wird das denn?", hörte Law eine ihm bekannte Stimme. Er schaute hoch, hörte jedoch nicht auf den Knoten zu lösen. "Was soll das? Wer hat dir erlaubt, dass du dich an meinem Schiff festmachen darfst?", kam es kühl von Law. Er wollte sich nicht anmerken lassen wie sauer er war. "Komm schon. Mal doch nicht gleich den Teufel an die Wand. Was ist schon dabei?", lachte Kid. Während dessen hatte Law den Knoten gelöst und das Seil achtlos über Bord geworfen.

Er fing wieder an Kid zu mustern. Sein muskulöser Oberkörper, sein wunderschönes Rotes Haar. Er starrte schon fast. Kid entgingen die Blicke, die auf seinem Körper lagen, nicht. Er grinste. Law merkte wie auch er anfing zu grinsen und versuchte seinen Blick aufzuwenden, was nicht sehr leicht war. Ihm kamen wieder die Bilder von seinem Traum ins Gedächtnis. Er musste hart schlucken. Kid entging auch dies nicht. Er würde zu gerne wissen was der andere Käpt´n dachte. Auch Kid fing an den anderen zu mustern. Sein schlanker Körper und seine schwarzen Haare, die sich leicht im Wind wiegten. Beide Augenpaare trafen sich und Kid legte sich über die Lippen. Wieder kam in Law dieses Kribbeln hoch. Es machte sich in seinem komplettem Körper breit. Er war so tief in Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht einmal merkte, wie Kid auf sein Schiff geklettert kam. Zwei Hände packten seine Schultern und er wurde gegen die Reling gedrückt. Law schluckte abermals. Er wollte nur weg hier, doch sein Körper machte keine anstallten sich zu bewegen. Kids Lippen bewegten sich auf Law zu. Er spürte die weichen Lippen auf seinen liegen. Er wurde in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss gezogen. Kids Zunge strich über seine Lippen und er öffnete seinen Mund wie von selbst. Die fremde Zunge in seiner Mundhöhle kundschaftete jeden Zentimeter aus. Law stöhnte in den Kuss. Als Kid den Kuss löste, wanderte eine Hand zu Laws Hose und streichelte über die Beule. "Schon Hart? Ich hab doch noch nicht mal angefangen?", lachte Kid laut. Law keuchte, konnte sich aber aus den Berührungen entziehen. Er starrte Kid an und bewegte sich mit großen Schritten weg. "Du perverser Gestörter!", schrie Law, "Komm mir nicht zu nahe. Ich warne dich!" Er konnte nicht fassen was Kid gerade getan hatte und dazu kam noch, dass seine beiden Wachposten immer noch seelenruhig schliefen. Kid trat auf Law zu. Dieser wandte sich zum gehen, wurde aber von hinten festgehalten. Ein starkes Paar Arme legten sich um seine Hüften. Eine Stimme raunte in sein Ohr, "Ich weiß, dass du es auch willst! Deine Blicke und dein Gestöhne sagen schon alles." Sofort löste er sich gewaltsam aus dieser Umarmung und öffnete die Tür um unter Deck zu gehen. Er hörte lautes Lachen von Kid.

Er stolperte schon fast über seine eigenen Füße. Er wollte nur noch in seine Kajüte. Als er an seiner Tür angekommen war und er gerade dabei war die Klinge runter zu drücken, wurde er von hinten gepackt und herum gerissen. Wieder packten ihn Hände an seinen Schultern und weiche Lippen berührten die Seinen. Als Kid den Kuss löste wurde er angefaucht, "Was ist dein Problem, hä?" "Mein Problem bist du.", schrie Kid ihn an. Er war sein Problem. Law wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Er schaute ihn verdutzt an. "Ich?" "Ja du, seit ich dich zum ersten mal gesehen habe, will ich dich haben." Er wollte ihn? Bei Law drehte sich alles. Er sackte leicht in sich zusammen, wurde jedoch von den starken Armen aufgefangen. "Sack mir jetzt ja nicht weg. Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir.", flüsterte eine Stimme an seinem Ohr. Er wollte das alles nicht. "Kid, geh weg. Mir ist so scheiß egal ob ich dein Problem bin oder du mich haben willst. Ich für meinen Teil habe keine Lust auf das was du vorhast!", schrie er Kid an, dessen Miene sich verfinstert hatte. Er blickte Law böse an. Law wusste nämlich ganz genau was Kid wollte. Sein ganzer Verstand sträubte sich dagegen. Kid´s Miene, zu Law´s Unglauben, erhellte sich. Seine lusterfüllte Stimme drang wieder an Laws Ohr, "Ich höre deine Hasserfüllten Worte, schenke ihnen jedoch keine Glauben. Dein Körper spricht Bände. Deine Wangen sind Rot und die Beule in deiner Hose kannst du auch nicht länger verbergen. Dein Verstand will vil. nicht, aber dein Körper dafür um so mehr." Kid hatte es auf den Punkt gebracht. Ehe er Kid antworten konnte, gab die Tür hinter ihm nach und er stolperte in seine Kajüte. Kid schmiss die Tür hinter ihnen zu.


	3. Unerwartete Liebe

Kapitel 3

Law hörte wie seine Tür ins Schloss viel. Kid drehte den Schlüssel, der in der Tür steckte um und lies ihn in seine Manteltasche wandern. Schnellen Schrittes trat Kid auf ihn zu und drückte ihn auf den Tisch hinter sich. Sein Rücken schlug unsanft auf und schmerzte einwenig. Er wollte sich aufbäumen, doch Kid´s Gewicht lies dies nicht zu. Er sah in Kids lusterfüllte Augen und schluckte hart. Er verfluchte Kid innerlich. "Was ist denn los? Hab ich es etwa auf den Punkt gebracht?", flüsterte die Stimme des Rotschopfes. "Kid, du...", wurde ihm das Wort abgeschnitten, als Kids weiche Lippen wieder auf seinen lagen. Es machte ihm Spaß Law ein wenig zu quälen. Eine seiner Hände packte die Handgelenke von Law und drückte sie über seiner Kopf zusammen. Die frei Hand wanderte unter sein Shirt. Sie streichelte Laws Bauchmuskeln und wanderten rauf zu seinen Brustwarzen. Kid umspielte die Eine gekonnt. Law entwich ein kaum hörbares Keuchen. Doch Kid nahm es war. "Na, doch nicht so abgeneigt?" Law wandte seinen Blick ab. Die gesamte Situation war ihm Peinlich. Wie von selbst kamen die Gedanken von Gestern wieder hoch, als er sich unter Dusche einen runterholte. Er schluckte abermals. Aber dieser Gedanke war gar nicht so schlecht, das Bad war seine letzte Rettung, wenn er es da hinein schaffte, ohne das Kid ihm folgen konnte, war er fürs erste in Sicherheit. Nur wie sollte er es schaffen. Er wurde von Kid aus seiner Gedankenwelt gerissen, "He, hier spielt die Musik." Law´s Blick lag auf Kid, der ihn musterte.

Law sah nur eine Chance. Er erhob seinen Kopf und verwickelte Kid in einen Kuss. Kid riss die Augen auf, so plötzlich war die Reaktion des anderen Käpt´ns. Kids Griff um seine Handgelenke lockerte sich, da er dachte Law würde gefallen an der Situation finden. Aber falsch. Law befreite seine Handgelenke, riss sich und Kid rum, schlug seinen Kopf hart auf die Tischplatte und flüchtete sich ins Badezimmer. Kid keuchte auf und sah Law nach. Dieser schmiss die Tür zu und drehte den Schlüssel ihm Schloss, er hatte Glück, dass diese Tür aus Holz und nicht aus Metall war. Er hörte Kid fluchen und wie sein Tisch durchs Zimmer flog. Er suchte in den Schubladen eines Badschrankes nach einem Skalpell. Er fand eins. Kid versuchte während dessen die Tür ein zu treten. Law hörte hinter sich ein lautes Krachen. Er drehte sich um und sah, wie Kid seine Tür eingetreten hatte. Jetzt verfluchte er die Holztür. Law stellte sich vor Kid und wollte ihm das Skalpell an die Kehle drücken, doch es wurde ihm aus der Hand geschlagen. Eine Hand umfasste seine Kehle und übte Druck auf. Law keuchte auf. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Kid die Tür so einfach aufbekam. Er rang nach Luft. Er versuchte sich zu wehren, doch Kid nahm das als Herausforderung auf und drückte fester zu. Bevor er sich versah, landete er in der Dusche. "Wenn du es in den Dusche treiben willst, hättest du nur was sagen müssen." Law atmete etwas schwerer ein und aus. Er wollte es weder hier noch sonst irgendwo mit Kid treiben. Ihm wurde klar, dass er seine Chance verspielt hatte. Kid streifte sich seinen Mantel ab. Er entblößte seine Muskulösen Oberarme. Er trat zu Law in die Dusche und bückte sich ein Stück hinunter zu Law. Er packte seinen Arm und zog ihn hoch. Die andere Hand knöpfte seine Hose auf. Law sträubte sich dagegen. Doch es half nichts. Ihm wurde seine Hose und seine Boxer mit einem mal runter gezogen. Auch sein Shirt fand seinen Weg auf den Boden. Er stand nun nackt vor Kid. Dieser leckte sich beim Anblick über seine Lippen. Sein Blick fiel auf die Männlichkeit von Law. Er grinste als er sah, wie erregt Law war. Dieser stand nur regungslos da. Kid entledigte sich auch seiner Sachen und schloss die Duschtür.

Er drückte Law an die Wand und drehte das Wasser auf. Law lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Er spürte wie Kids Glied an das seine rieb. Beide mussten erregt aufstöhnen. Kids Lippen wanderten wieder zu Laws. Einer seiner Hände wanderte zu Laws Beinen und drückte eines hoch. Nun hing Law halb in der Luft. Eines seiner Beine Stand noch auf dem Boden, das andere über Kids Schulter. Es schmerzte ein wenig. Kids Hand wanderte nun zu Laws Hintern und fing leicht an seinen Eingang zu streicheln. Wieder stöhnte Law auf. Kid lächelte Law und drückte ihm einen weiteren Kuss auf, während er einen Finger in Law versenkte. Law keuchte in den Kuss hinein, was auch Kid immer weiter erregte. Er führte einen zweiten Finger ein und bewegte diese langsam. Law war nicht mehr in der Lage seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Lust machte sich in seinem ganzen Körper breit und sein Glied fing an zu schmerzen. Kids Finger suchten in Law seinen einen Punkt. Law keuchte laut auf. "Hier!", stellte Kid fest. Er bewegte seine Finger immer wieder auf den Punkt zu. Law fing an Sternchen zu sehen. Er atmete schwerer. Kid wollte Law jedoch noch nicht zu seinem Höhepunkt treiben und zog so seine Finger aus ihm heraus.

Law schaute Kid in die Augen. Dieser erwiderte seinen Blick. Kid hob die Hüfte des anderen an und legte nun auch Laws zweites Bein über seine Schulter. Er wurde nur noch von Kid gehalten. Kid positionierte sich so vor Law, dass er auch sofort in ihm eindringen konnte. Die Spitze seines Gliedes berührte Laws Eingang und rieb leicht daran. Beide stöhnten auf. Kid übte leichten Druck aus und schob sein Glied in Law. Dieser spürte das heiß pochende Glied seines Gegenübers. Es fühlte in komplett aus. Jeder Zentimeter, der in ihm eindrang raubte ihm einen Stück seines Verstandes. Als Kid gänzlich ihn Law versunken war, stoppte er kurz. Er wollte, dass Law sich daran gewöhnen könnte. Er sah Law tief in die Augen und küsste ihn zärtlich. Laws Unterleib kribbelte und sein Kopf drehte sich. Zwar hatte sein Körper sich anfangs dagegen gesträubt, doch jetzt war davon keine Spur mehr. Ein seltsames Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit. Er genoss das, was gerade passierte. Erst jetzt wurde er sich seiner Gefühle für Kid bewusst.

"Bereit?", fragte Kid und bekam ein leichtes Nicken als Antwort. Er fing langsam an sein Glied aus Law heraus zu ziehen, nur um es wieder in ihn gleiten zu lassen. Beide stöhnten erneut auf. Die Stöße von Kid wurden immer schneller und heftiger. immer wieder traf er Laws Punkt. Eine seiner Hände, die eben noch Laws Becken gehalten hatten, schlang sich um sein Glied und massierte es. Je schneller seine Stöße wurden, umso schneller bewegte er seine Hand. Beide trieben immer weiter auf den Höhepunkt zu. Law kam mit Kids Namen auf den Lippen. Um Kids Glied verengte sich schlagartig alles. "Kid...", flüsterte Law, "Ich Liebe dich." Das gab ihm den Rest. Er stieß noch einmal zu und ergoss sich in ihm. Law spürte die warme Flüssigkeit. Kid lies Laws Beine wieder runter und als sie auf de Boden aufkamen, floss ein Teil der Flüssigkeit aus ihm heraus und wurde vom Wasser weggespült. Beide keuchten auf. Kid sah Law an, der immer noch an Law´s Worte dachte. "Ich dich auch.", sagte er schließlich. Beide traten aus der Dusche heraus und trockneten sich ab. Law drehte das Wasser ab. Kid hatte es sich auf seinem Bett gemütlich gemacht. Law trat aus dem Badezimmer und schaute aus dem Fenster, es war immer noch mitten in der Nacht. Law spürte wie eine Hand nach seiner Griff und er auf sein Bett gezogen wurde. Er landete neben Kid. Beide schauten sich an. Kid legte einen Arm um Law und zog ihn zu sich. Law legte seinen Kopf aufs Kids Brust und hörte seinen schnellen Herzschlag. Beide überkam die Müdigkeit und sie schliefen ein.


	4. Sind wir jetzt ein Paar?

**Kurze Anmerkung**: Dies ist eine KidLaw Fanfiction. Wer nicht lesen will, dass sich Killer an den Gedanken von Kid und Law befriedigt, sollte ab der Stelle, wo ich die Markierung gesetzt habe, aufhören. Dieser Teil hat keinen Einfluss auf die Geschehnisse danach, außer, dass wenn Killer Kid und/oder Law sieht, Rot wird.

Kapitel 4

Als Law aufwachte, schien die Sonne schon durch seine Bullaugen. Er blinzelte leicht, während er eine angenehme Wärme um sich herum verspürte. Er schaute neben sich. Neben ihm lag ein schnarchender Kid. Dieser hatte seine Arme um Law geschlungen. Law versuchte sich aus der Umarmung zu lösen, ohne Kid aufzuwecken. Schwerer als Gedacht. Der Versuch Kids Arm von seinem Bauch zu lösen, scheiterte. Er zog an dem Arm. Erst sanft, dann immer heftiger. Kids schnarchen hatte abrupt aufgehört und er wurde wach. Law sah in Kids Augen. Dieser musste lächeln. Er bewegte seine Lippe auf die von Trafalgar zu. Da er immer noch in Kids Umarmung gefangen war, konnte er nur seinen Kopf wegdrehen. Die weichen Lippen Kids trafen folgt nur seine Wange. Kid rümpfte seine Nase, sagte jedoch sanft, "Guten Morgen. Na, gut geschlafen?" In der Tat, das hatte er, nur wollte er es nicht zugeben. "Wenn du mich nicht so umklammert hättest, bestimmt besser!" "Warum denn am frühen Morgen so zickig?", fragte Kid bissig. Law schaute weg und versuchte erneut sich aus der Umarmung zu lösen, doch Kid hielt ihn nur noch fester. "Na na, wo wollen wir denn hin? Ich denke nicht, dass du in der Lage bist zu laufen." "Lass das mal meine Sorge sein." Er befreite sich und kletterte vom Bett hinunter. Er setze erst den Einen dann den anderen Fuß auf den Boden. Sofort gaben seine Füße nach und er fiel. Doch bevor er auf dem Boden aufkam, wurde er aufgefangen. "Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du nicht laufen kannst.", meinte Kid fast schon zu fürsorglich. Aber er hatte recht, zwar ging es gestern Nacht noch, doch heute hatten seine Beine keinerlei Kraft. Kid hatte seine Arme um Laws Hüften geschlungen und zerrte ihn zu sich hoch, nur um ihn zu Küssen. Law erinnerte sich an die drei Worte, die er zu Kid gesagt hatte. Daher kam also seine Überführsorge. Kid löste den Kuss und drückte ihn noch fester an sich. Law wurde leicht Rot im Gesicht. Er wurde so fest an Kids Brust gedrückt, dass er seinen Herzschlag hören konnte. Aber es gefiel ihm. Der Mann, der ihn da gerade umarmte, war gut aussehend, muskulös und die Liebe seines Lebens.

Liebe seines Lebens? Law war geschockt. Er fühlte so viel für den Rotschopf und es war beschämend, dass er es erst gestern Nacht erkannt hatte. Er legte seine Arme um Kid, "Wollen wir uns wieder hinlegen. Du kannst dich selbst noch nicht auf den Beinen halten und ganz zufällig reibt da etwas an meinem Bein." Law schluckte. Bei dem bloßem Gedanken an ihn, und durch seine Umarmung, war er hart geworden. Er ignorierte Kids lüsternes Grinsen. Aber wohl oder übel, er hatte recht. Würde er versuchen alleine voran zu kommen, würde er nur wieder fallen. Er nickte leicht. Kid hob Law alla Brautstyle hoch und legte ihn aufs Bett. Selber legte er sich neben Law. Es war bemerkenswert wie sanft Kid gerade mit ihm umging, sonst war er doch der Böse und Gemeine Typ, der immer und überall Streit suchte. Law wurde erneut in eine Umarmung gezogen. Law sah in Kids lustvolles Gesicht. Er wollte es genau so sehr wie er. Doch gerade als sie zur Sache kommen wollten, klopfte es an seiner Tür.

"Käpt´n? Sie sind schon wach? Es gibt da glaube ein Problem", rief Bepo

Ein Problem? Was das wohl sein mag. Doch Law erhielt, wie als ob der Bär Gedanken lesen könnte, eine Antwort, "Kids Schiff ankert ganz dicht neben unserem." Ja, das wusste er schon. Ein Problem war das jetzt nicht. Nicht mehr. "Und", fuhr die Stimme fort, "Killer ist im Inbegriff unser Schiff auseinander zu legen, weil er seinen Käpt´n sucht. Er beharrt darauf, dass Kid hier auf unserem Schiff sei." Jetzt erkannte Law wo das Problem war. Kid würde nicht ungesehen von seinem Schiff kommen. Kajüte? Ja! Deck? Nein! Zwar hatte er Kid seine Gefühle gestanden, doch wollte er nicht, dass gleich alle davon erfuhren. Doch Kid war schneller. Während Bepo durch die Tür hindurch die Geschehnisse wieder gab und Law in Gedanken versunken war, hatte Kid sich aufgesetzt, war aufgestanden und drehte den Schlüssel, den er aus seiner Manteltasche geholt hatte, im Schloss. Er öffnete seelenruhig die Tür. "Was...", stammelte Bepo. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass ein halbnackter Kid, nur in Boxer, die Tür öffnen würde. Law war noch ganz perplex, als er Kids Stimme hörte, "Keine Sorge Bär, sag Killer, dass es mir bestens geht und ich gegen Mittag wieder auf dem Schiff sein werde." Mit diesen Worten knallte er die Tür wieder zu und lies einen völlig verstörten Bepo zurück. Er drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss und legte sich wieder zu Law. "Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?, fragte er lustvoll.

Bepo stand immer noch vor der Tür. Hatte sein Käpt´n wirklich? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Er hörte Kids Stimme, "Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?" Ihm lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Er wollte jetzt nur noch weg, bevor er noch mehr mitbekam.

Wieder oben an Deck angekommen, hörte er wieder Killers laute schreie. Er sollte ihm lieber nicht erzählen was er gerade gehört hatte. Er kam auf ihn zu, "Killer, ich soll dir von deinem Käpt´n sagen, dass es ihm bestens geht und er bald wieder zurück sein wird." Killer, der mittlerweile still war, sah ihn verwundert an. "Und bitte verlass jetzt unser Schiff." Doch Killer dachte gar nicht daran. Er stürmte an Bepo vorbei und rannte durch die Gänge, er hatte zwar keine Ahnung wo Laws Zimmer war, aber er würde es schon finden. Er riss jede Tür auf, bis er an eine verschlossene trat. Von innen hörte er gedämpftes Gestöhne und die Stimme seines Käpt´n. Er konnte durch die Tür nur leider nicht verstehen, was er sagte. Wurde er etwa...gefoltert? Nein, undenkbar. Kid war viel zu stark. Oder hatte der Arzt ihn betäubt, um ihn doch etwas anzutun? Wieder hörte er lautes stöhnen. "Ja Kid,..gena..auu...daa..!" Killer lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Folter? Von wegen. Er konnte nicht realisieren was seine Ohren gerade hören mussten. Er lief unter seiner Maske knallrot an. Plötzlich berührte eine Tatze seine Schulter. Er drehte sich um und sah bepo, der sehr mitgenommen aussah, "Lass uns doch lieber nicht hier vor der Tür herum lungern." Killer nickte. Beiden war die Situation mehr als nur unangenehm. Also gingen sie hoch an Deck. Killer war froh, dass der Bär sein errötetes Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Er wollte es nicht zugeben, aber er war leicht erregt. Der Bär hingegen sah immer noch sehr verstört aus.

Killer bedanke sich und schlenderte rüber zu Kids Schiff.

* * *

Drüben angekommen, ging er sofort unter Deck. Er wollte nicht angesprochen werden. Er trat in seine Kajüte ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich ab. Er zog seine Maske aus und sofort fielen ihm blonde Strähnen ins Gesicht, das immer noch errötet war. Bis jetzt konnte er seine Erregung verbergen und war sehr froh, dass der Bär es nicht mitbekam. Er warf sich auf sein Bett. Er starrte an die Decke. Wie konnte er nur durch stöhnen seines Käpt´n und das von Law erregt sein? Es war ihm ein Rätsel. Er hatte keinerlei Interesse an Männern und bevorzugte lieber Frauen. Doch seine Erregung sagte ihm etwas anderes. Stand er auf Männer? Oder war er nur ein Perverser, dessen Körper anderen Männern beim...! Er verwarf den Gedanken. Er wollte das alles nicht wahrhaben. Hätte er doch auf den Bär gehört und wäre wieder aufs Schiff gegangen. Er bereute es innerlich. Es ging ihm nicht an was sein Käpt´n mit wem, wann, wo trieb, aber er wollte nicht das geringste davon mitbekommen. Zumindest nicht mehr. Er schluckte hart. Langsam schlich sich ein unangenehmes Pochen seinen Körper empor. Seine Erregung, die er bis jetzt vollkommen ignoriert hatte, fing an zu schmerzen. Sie gierte förmlich nach Aufmerksamkeit. Killer seufzte. Ihm war klar, dass er sich nicht mit dem Gedanken an Kid und Law befriedigen wollte und ebenfalls, dass er Kid danach nie wieder ohne Rot zu werden ins Gesicht schauen könnte. Er rang mit sich selbst. Sollte er oder sollte er nicht? Sein Körper gierte danach, aber sein Verstand sträubte sich. Wie automatisch wanderte eine seiner Hände zu seiner Hose. Sein Körper hatte entschieden. Die Hand öffnete seine Hose und zog sie samt seiner Boxer ein Stück nach unten. Er drehte sich zu Wand. Seine Hand umschlang seine Erektion und fing leicht an sich auf und ab zu bewegen. Die Andere wanderte ebenfalls nach unten. Er verkroch sein Gesicht im Kissen. Seine Hand bewegte sich immer schneller und die Andere übte Druck auf seine Eichel aus. In seinem Kopf hörte er wieder das Stöhnen der beiden Kapitäne. Er schämte sich so. Er malte sich die Geschehnisse aus, die hinter der Tür passierten. -Kid war über Law und küsste ihn, seinen Hals hinunter, zu seinem Bauch, bis zu seinem Glied. Er saugte fest daran und Law stöhnte genussvoll auf. Der Schwarzhaarige vergrub seine Hände in den schönen Haare von Kid. Er bewegte sein Beck zu den Bewegungen von Kid. Kid lies seine Finger zu Laws Hinter wandert und massierte ihn dort. Er zog sich seine Boxer aus. Er lies von Laws Glied ab. Law verwöhnte nun Das von Kid. Auch Kid stöhnte.- Killer kam. Er keuchte und wand sich hin und her. Er hatte sich nicht grade wirklich Vorgestellt was die beiden es trieben. Aber ja, das hatte er. Er kam sich so erbärmlich vor. Er würde nie ein Wort darüber verlieren. Niemals!

* * *

Law hatte seiner Crew befohlen, sich ein wenig vergnügen zu gehen, damit er und Kid alleine waren. Noch so ein Zwischenfall könnte er nicht überleben. Er saß mit Kid in der Küche seines Schiffes. "Willst du etwas zum Trinken oder Essen?", fragte Law. "Rum und Fleisch." "Okee, ein Glas Wasser und etwas Obst." Kid verdrehte die Augen. Hätte das ein Fremder mit ihm gemacht oder ein Neuling, hätte er seine Beherrschung verloren. Law fühlte indes zwei Gläser Wasser und stellte sie auf den Tisch. Er holte eine Schale Obst und wollte sich neben Kid setzten. Doch dieser zog ihn auf seinen Schoß. "Muss das sein? Was ist wenn uns jemand sieht? Ich will nicht, dass irgendjemand von uns weiß." Das hatte gesessen. Kids Miene verfinsterte sich. Hatte Law diese Worte wirklich ausgesprochen? Kid war sauer. Niemand sollte von ihnen wissen? Erst sagt Law die drei Worte, die er immer von ihm hören wollte und jetzt tat er so als wäre es ein Verbrechen. Er schubste ihn von sich und drehte sich weg. Law war verwundert. Hatte er etwas falsches gesagt? Ja, scheiße, das hatte er. "Hey...Ähm, das war nicht so gemeint." "Ach wie dann?" "Naja weißt du...ich meine...sorry", Law fielen keine passenden Worte ein. Er musste jetzt etwas kluges sagen oder vielmehr tun. Er legte eine Hand auf Kids Gesicht und es zu sich zu drehen und zog ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Kid löste ihn, "Entschuldigung angenommen, aber sag, warum soll es keiner Wissen, wäre es denn so schlimm? Nenn mir einen Punkt, warum und es ist okee für mich, hast du keinen, können wir jedem zeigen, dass wir ab jetzt ein Paar sind." Ein Paar? Law blieb die Spucke weg. Erstens hatte er kein Argument und zweitens hatten sie nie darüber geredet ein Paar zu sein. Kid sah die Panik in Laws Gesicht. "Mach mal halb lang. Hat dich das Wort Paar zu verwirrt? Wir können auch Liebhaber sagen, wenn du dich damit besser fühlst. Allerdings finde ich, dass wir auch jetzt wo wir schon Sex hatten und uns Lieben Partner sein können." "Äh..." Das war zu viel für ihn. Zwar wollte er schon mehr mit Kid Unternehmen und er liebte ihn, aber ein Paar? Er musste sich erst noch mit dem Gedanken anfreunden. Aber er hatte auch keine Argumente dagegen. "Also, meinetwegen." Kid lächelte. Er lächelte zurück. " Na, geht doch.", sagte Kid und küsste ihn.

To be continued...


	5. Zorn und Lust

Kapitel 5

Nun war es Mittag und Kid hatte versprochen wieder auf sein Schiff zurück zukehren, machte jedoch keine Anstallten sich von seinem Platz zu erheben. "Denkst du nicht es wäre besser, wenn du jetzt gehst?", fragte Law vorsichtig, "Nicht das Killer hier wieder auftaucht und im Inbegriff ist mein Schiff zu zerlegen." "Na wieso eigentlich nicht.", Law schaute erleichtert auf, er würde gehen, "Wenn dein Schiff erst einmal zerlegt ist, können wir auch gleich richtig zusammen wohnen." Law war baff. Sein Schiff zerlegen, nur um zusammen zu wohnen? Er kam mit der Realität nicht mehr so richtig mit. "Haha, war doch nur ein Scherz mit dem Schiff zerlegen.", lachte Kid, "Aber zusammen wohnen ist keine schlechte Idee. Wie wäre es, du löst deine Crew auf und kommst mit zu mir. Gemeinsam wären wir unschlagbar." Jetzt war der Groschen gefallen. Kid meinte es ernst. Er musste schnell etwas unternehmen, damit Kid nicht dachte, er wäre einverstanden. "Also Kid, du weißt ich Liebe dich.", so der Anfang wäre gemacht, jetzt schön sanft, "Aber ich denke nicht, dass das so eine gute Idee wäre." Kid lachte. "Das war keine Frage, vielmehr eine Entscheidung von mir." Law hörte den ernst gemeinten Unterton und ihm lief ein Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Zweiter Versuch, "Also Kid, du weißt ich Liebe dich, aber ich meine, es sei keine gute Entscheidung. Wir kennen uns zwar schon länger und es wäre sich schön mit dir zusammen um die Welt zu reisen, aber ich kann das meiner Crew nicht antun. Es hat lange gedauert so fähige Männer zusammen zu sammeln und sie jetzt, nach allem was wir bis jetzt erreicht haben, einfach so gehen zu lassen, wäre nicht fair." Jetzt müsste er es verstanden haben. Er lächelte, "Dann ist es abgemacht, wenn du es schön findest, sagen wir es gleich deiner Mannschaft." Er erhob sich und ging rauf auf Deck. Hatte er ihm überhaupt zugehört? Law beeilte sich um hinter ihm herzukommen. Oben an Deck war ein Großteil der Mannschaft versammelt. "So jetzt hört mal alle zu. Ich und Law werden...", ihm wurde das Wort abgeschnitten. Law hielt ihm den Mund zu und beendete seinen Satz, "...jetzt einen Trinken gehen." Kid schaute zu Law und leckte über seine Hand. Reflexartig zog er sie weg. Law flüsterte, "Was soll das? Du kannst so wichtige Entscheidungen nicht ohne mich treffen." Law nahm Kids Arm und zog ihn von Bord. Seine Mannschaft schaute den beiden hinterher.

Als Law meinte, sie seien weit genug weg, um nicht von seiner Crew begutachtet zu werden, lies er Kids Arm los, stattdessen nahm er seine Hand. Kid sah ihn verwirrt an. Ein unangenehmes Schweigen lag in der Luft, bis Law es brach. "Kid ich...", doch weiter kam er nicht, denn er wurde von Kid geküsst. Es war ein sehr fordernder Kuss auf den Law aber sofort einging. Kid drückte ihn an einen der riesigen Bäume und streichelte zärtlich seine Wange. Law stieg die Hitze ins Gesicht und er merkte wie er Rot wurde. Er drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und Kid fing an seinen Hals zu liebkosen. Er lies eine seiner Hände unter Laws Oberteil wandern und attackierte seine linke Brustwarze. Law keuchte auf, "Nicht Kid, nicht hier." Doch Kid konnte sich nicht mehr zurück halten. Er zog ihm sein Shirt über den Kopf und warf es achtlos zu Boden. Er knabberte an seinem Ohr und eine Hand wanderte zu seinem Hosenbund. Zärtlich berührte er seine Lippe und zog ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Er öffnete freiwillig den Mund und Kids Zunge erkundete erneut jeden Meter seiner Mundhöhle. Als er den Kuss löste, wurde er von Kid herum gedreht und an den Baum gedrückt. Seine Finger krallten sich an eben diesen, um doch ein wenig halt zu finden. Im wurde die Hose nach unten gestreift und sie hing achtlos an seinen Knien. Seine Boxer folgte. Law hörte wie Kid sich die Hose öffnete und spürte etwas hartes an seinem Eingang. Noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, drang Kid auch schon in ihn ein. Er atmete schwerer. Schmerz durchzog seinen kompletten Körper und er keuchte mehrmals laut auf. Kid beugte sich vor und schaute in Laws schmerz verziertes Gesicht, "Sorry.", nuschelte er. Law wollte es zwar genau so sehr wie Kid, doch ein bisschen Vorbereitung wäre ihm lieber gewesen. Und er wollte es lieber in einem Raum mit vier Wänden tun, als in freier Natur, wo jeder perverse Spanner ihnen zu gucken konnte. Bei dem Gedanken fühlte er sich beobachtet und ihm wurde übel. Ohne Vorwarnung fing Kid an sich in ihm zu bewegen. Er zog sein Glied bis zum Anschlag heraus, nur es wieder in ihm zu versenken. Seine Stöße wurden härter und verlangender. Law lies sich drauf ein, was anderes hätte er in dieser Situation eh nicht tun können. Sein stöhnen wurde schlagartig lauter, als Kid den Punkt in ihm traf, der in Sternchen sehen lies. Kid traf immer wieder diese Stelle und bewegte sich selber weiter auf den Höhepunkt zu. Laws Körper durch fuhren Wellen der Lust und er keuchte Kids Namen als er kam. Kid stieß noch ein paar mal fest zu und kam tief in Law. Law fand keinen Halt mehr und rutsche den Baum hinunter. Kid lies sich neben ihn fallen und zog ihn in eine Umarmung. Kids Sperma legte den retour gang ein und floss Law an den Beinen hinunter. Kid nuschelte etwas sehr unverständliches. Law besah sich seine Beine, zuckte mit den Schultern und zog sich seine Hose -samt der Boxer- über seine Beine hoch zu seiner Hüfte. Es war zwar ein sehr unangenehmes Gefühl, aber das verging mit der Zeit.

Sie setzen sich an den Baum. Kid schloss die Augen. "Wäre es wirklich so schrecklich für dich, wenn du mit mir kommen würdest?" Law fehlten die Worte. Schrecklich würde er es nicht nennen. Er hatte keine gegen Argumente außer, dass er einfach nicht wollte. Aber einfach nicht wollen war Kid zu wider. Er hatte selbst gesagt, ein Argument dagegen und er würde sich zufrieden geben. Law war in die Enge getrieben. "Law, ich Liebe dich, also..." "Ich dich auch, aber will und kann das einfach nicht. Ich will nicht mit dir mitkommen." So jz hatte er es ausgesprochen. Kid funkelte ihn böse an. "Verstehe" "Da bin ich a..." "Es gibt für mich keinen Grund mehr unsere Beziehung fortzusetzen. Ich habe genug davon, wie du auf ernst gemeinte Fragen oder Vorschläge reagierst. Wie du mich gerade anekelst. Benimmst ich wie ´ne zickige Tussi. Wenn ich dir einen Scheiß bedeute, bitte." Kid erhob sich. Er knöpfte sich seine Hose wieder zu und wand sich zum Gehen. Eine Hand packte seine. Er drehte seinen Kopf und sah in Laws tränen aufgelöstes Gesicht. Er machte den Mund auf um etwas zu sagen, doch Law kam ihm zuvor, "Geh nicht. Ich hab das nicht so gemeint. Bitte verlass mich jz nicht." Er drückte Kids Hand fester und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinem Arm. Jz reagier ich wirklich wie ne Tussi. Er merkte wie Kid versuchte seine Hand abzuschütteln. Er lockerte seinen Griff und stand auf. Er sah in Kids Augen. "Wenn das so ist. Leck mich" Er lies seine Hand los und rannte zu seinem Schiff. Kid sah ihm nach. "Was hab ich getan?" Er rannte Law nach.

Auf seinem Schiff angekommen, ging er sofort ohne Umwege in seine Kajüte und verschloss die Tür hinter sich. Er rutschte an der Tür hinunter und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Sein Kopf war leer und er fühlte sich schlecht. Er war es nicht gewohnt so etwas zu empfinden, geschweige denn jemanden zu Lieben. Sein Leben sah bis zu dem Zeitpunkt -Der, bei dem er Kid traf- nicht sonderlich gut in Sachen Liebe/Gefühle aus. Er hatte nie den Drang verspürt zu Lieben oder einem anderen Menschen liebende Gefühle nahe zu bringen. Aber dank Kid hatte sich dies geändert. "Dieser Bastard" Law schluchzte. Wegen ihm wusste er wie es sich anfühlt zu Lieben und geliebt zu werden und... wie es ist ein "gebrochenes Herz" zu haben. Dieser Ausdruck? Krampfhaft hielt er an dem Gedanken fest, nur um etwas zu haben, bevor sein Kopf wieder leere empfand. Seine Hände krampften sich zu Fäusten und er schlug gegen die Tür.

Er herrschte reges Treiben auf Laws Schiff. Viele wuselten herum und machten das Schiff zum ablegen bereit. Dinge, die beim untertauchen hätten weggespült werden, wurden unter Deck gebracht und die Leine, die an Land fest gemacht war, wurde soeben gelöst. Kid besah sich die Situation genau und ging schnellen Schrittes auf Laws Schiff, ehe er auf die Idee kam einfach so abzulegen. Er sah sich suchend um, doch Law war nirgends zu sehen. "Alles bereit zum Ablegen?", dröhnte Bepos Stimme. Hatte ihn niemand bemerkt. Alle machten sich auf unter Deck, jz standen nur noch ein Mann und ein Bär an Bord. "Bepo, ich muss mit Law sprechen. Lass mich bitte zu ihm." Bepo sah ihn so böse an wie er gucken konnte. "Darf nicht, strikte Anweisung vom Käpt´n" Law wollte ihn nicht sehn. "Okay ich tu jz was, was ich noch nie zuvor getan habe. Ich flehe dich an Bepo, ich muss unter allen Umständen zu Trafalgar. Ich denke, dass du es schon weißt. Dein Blick verrät alles. Ja, ich habe ihn verletzt und ja, ich will mich entschuldigen. Also lass mich bitte zu ihm." "Auch wenn ich dich durchlasse, er will dich nicht ..." Die Tür hinter Bepo schlug auf und Law trat an Deck. "Was ist denn los? Warum können wir nicht ablegen?" Er sah an Bepo vorbei und erblickte Kid. Er stellte sich neben Bepo. "Hallo Eustass, schön dich zu sehen. Ich würde dich ja herein bitten, aber wir wollen ablegen, also verlass bitte mein Schiff oder hast du irgendein wichtigeres Anliegen?" Er lächelte freundlich und auch seine Stimme klang sanft. Kein Hauch von Trauer und Wut. "Und ob ich das habe. Kann uns dein Bär kurz alleine lassen." Bepo sah Law an und dieser nickte. Bepo verschwand recht schnell und lies beide allein zurück. "Also...?" Kid musste sich beruhigen um nicht laut zu werden. "Law, es tut mir leid. Ich denke ich habe überreagiert." "Also mal ganz im ernst. Zwischen uns ist doch alles gesagt worden" Kid sah ihn ungläubig an. "Bitte verlass jz mein Schiff. Ich Liebe dich nicht mehr und habe keinerlei Verbindung mehr zu dir" Er bewarte die Fassung, nicht einmal eine Träne lief ihm über die Wange. So leicht etwas so schmerzvolles zu sagen. "Sag das das nicht wahr ist. Du musst lügen" Law verschränkte die Arme und schüttelte den Kopf. Kids Kopf wurde heiß und er unterdrückte das Gefühl los heulen zu wollen. "Wer war es denn, der sagte, er habe keinen Grund mehr unsere Beziehung weiter zu führen." Er stockte kurz. "Jz fällt es mir halt auch nicht mehr schwer." "Guck mir in die Augen und sag, dass es aus ist, dann geh ich, aber wenn du es nicht schaffst ohne auch nur eine Träne zu vergießen bleibe ich" Law schluckte. Er hatte schon die ganze Zeit seine Tränen unterdrückt. Es gab nur einen Ausweg. Er schaute Kid in die Augen und sagte, "Kid, es ist...", er stockte. Er musste sich zusammen reißen. Fassung bewahren. "..." Er konnte es nicht. Er war nicht so herzlos wie Kid oder? Kid trat einige Schritte auf ihn zu. "Bleib da wo du bist." "Aber du kannst es nicht sagen" "Doch" Er schrie die Worte, er schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Jedes Wort, dass er ausschrie, tat ihm im Herzen weh, aber er musste es tun. Jedes Wort verlor, je öfter er es sagte, seine Glaubwürdigkeit. Er verstummte. Er sank auf seine Knie und weinte Stumme Tränen. Kid kniete sich zu ihm und nahm ihn in den Arm. "Law, ich Liebe dich. Rein gar nichts wird diese Tatsache ändern." Er weinte immer noch. Er lies seinen ganzen Frust freien Lauf. Jedes Gefühl, welches er unterdrückt hatte, brach aus ihm heraus, sowie die Flutwellen an sein Schiff. Das Meer wog es hin und her. Mit der Zeit hatte sich Law wieder beruhigt. Er sah Kid an. "Das ist jz irgendwie peinlich" Kid lächelte sanft und zog ihn auf die Beine. Er küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Law legte seine Arme um seinen Nacken, um sich so enger an ihm zu schmiegen. Kids Hände ruhten auf seinen Hüften. Sie lösten den Kuss und Law legte seinen Kopf auf Kids Schulter. Er atmete ruhiger und hörte Kid beim atmen zu. Beide verharrten einige Zeit so, bis Sie Bepos Stimme hörten. "Ich mach dann die Leine wieder fest." Er schlich an ihnen vorbei und befestigte die Leine an Land. "Mach doch gleich eine an Kids Schiff fest. So schnell werden wir uns nicht mehr trennen", rief Law zu Bepo. Dieser nickte nur. Law sah in Kids funkelnde Augen. Kid führte seinen Mund zu Laws Ohr. Er leckte kurz darüber. "Versöhnungs-Sex?", fragte er unschuldig. Law wurde rot. Er nickte leicht und wurde sofort hochgehoben und in seine Kajüte getragen. Kid setzte ihn auf seinem Bett ab und schloss dann die Tür ab. Jz sollte sie keiner stören.

Er lies seinen Mantel über seine Schulter zu Boden gleiten und öffnete die Knöpfe seiner Hose. Er streifte sie sich ab und bewegte sich auf Law zu. Er drückte ihn in die Matratze und zog ihm sein Shirt aus. Er selbst zog sich seine Hose -samt Boxer- die Beine runter, während er sich seine Boxer auszog. Kid betrachtete sein Werk. Law hatte nicht mal seine Hose gewechselt oder die Spuren aus dem Wald entfernt. "Sorry", nuschelte Kid. "Wofür?" "Das vorhin und jz das", er zeigte auf Laws Beine, genauer gesagt auf die Stellen, die von seinem Sperma bedeckt waren. Law schüttelte nur den Kopf und zog Kid in einen Zungenkuss. Dieses mal lies er sich nicht so leicht dominieren. Leidenschaftlich, fordernd, heiß. Einfache Liebe. Beide Glieder pochten hart und gierten nach Aufmerksamkeit. Kid lies eine Hand zu Laws Hintern wandern und massierte ihn gekonnt. "Kid, vergiss was vorhin im Wald war. Nimm mich." Er leckte sich über die Lippen. "Aber..." "Ach komm schon. Ich will dein heißes Glied in mir spüren. Bitte, nimm mich. Hier und Jetzt. Keine Vorbereitung. Fick mich" Jz war Kid derjenige der Rot wurde. "So kenn ich dich ja gar nicht" Er knabbere an seinem Ohr, biss kurz hinein, nur um verzeihend darüber zu lecken. Er wollte ihn noch ein wenig hinhalten. Doch Law gefiel das nicht. Er drückte Kid von sich und auf den Rücken. Er kniete sich über ihn und nahm sein Glied in eine Hand. Mit der anderen spreizte er seinen Eingang. Er hielt es keine Sekunde länger aus. Er hielt sich Kids Glied hin und drückte sich dagegen. Langsam glitt es in ihn. Er spürte keine Schmerzen, nur das in ihm aufkommende Lustgefühl. Law stöhnte als Kids ganze Länge in ihm versenkt war und auch zugleich seinen bestimmten Punkt traf. Er stöhnte laut auf. Aus seiner Eichel quellten die ersten Lusttropfen und rannen sein Glied hinab. "Ahh Kid... sooo gut" Kid war mit der Situation zufrieden. Er wollte Law seinen Willen lassen. Er genoss es und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf. Law schaute ihn mit seinem Ich-will-dich-soo-sehr-Blick an und schloss dann die Augen. Er bewegte sich hoch, nur um sich -dank der Schwerkraft- schnell wieder fallen zu lassen. Er traf abermals seinen Punkt und legte eine Hand um sein Glied. Er stöhnte lustvoll in Kids Ohr. "Ahh..." Er machte kreisende Bewegungen mit seiner Hüfte. Kid musste stöhnen, es war nur ganz leise und unterdrückt, aber Law hörte es. Er stellte seine Füße jeweils neben Kids Brust ab und lehnte sich etwas zurück. Eine Hand wanderte nach hinten auf Matratze und krallte sich fest, die andere massierte seine Erregung. Immer wieder erhob er sich, nur um gleich wieder Kids Glied vollständig in sich aufzunehmen. Kid spürte die aufkommende Enge um sein Glied und Law stoppte seine Bewegungen. Er wollte jz noch nicht seinen Höhepunkt erleben. Er amtete schwerer, aber lächelte ihn an. Es erhob sich auf alle Viere und beugte sich zu Kid. Er küsste ihn und streichelte ihm durchs Haar. "Kid, bitte, nimm mich" Das lies Kid sich nicht zweimal sagen. Law stand auf und positionierte sich mit seinem Hintern vor Kid. Dieser zögerte nicht lange, packte seine Hüften und stieß kraftvoll zu. Er fand seinen Rhythmus. Hart, aber zielgenau stieß er in die heiße Enge Laws. "Härter, nimm mich...härter" Er nahm ihn härter. Law stöhnte ungehemmt auf und machte Kid damit umso schärfer auf ihn. Er legte seine Hand um Laws Glied und pumpte es zu seinen Stößen. Die harte Länge Kids, die in ihn stieß, die verwöhnende Hand um sein Glied, das lustvolle Gestöhne seines Partners. Er konnte nicht sagen, was ihm mehr gefiel. Seine Erregung pochte und um Kids Glied zog sich alles zusammen. Er ergoss sich in Kids Hand. Es wurde immer enger und es zuckte alles wie wild um sein Glied. "Fuck Law...soo eng" Er stieß noch einmal zu und ergoss sich. Law spürte die warme Flüssigkeit in sich und wie ein Teil an seinen Lenden hinunter lief. Kid zog sich aus ihm zurück. Beide sackten zusammen. Kid zog Law in eine Umarmung und küsste ihn. "Ich wusste ja...", er rang nach Luft, "gar nicht, dass du so wild und versaut sein kannst" Law lächelte. "Naja, jz weißt dus. Hat es dir gefallen?" Als Antwort wurde er geküsst. "Ich Liebe dich" "Ich dich auch"

Am nächsten Tag

Beide Kapitäne hatten ihre Mannschaften versammelt. Sie waren gespannt wie sie reagieren würden. "So jz hört mal alle zu", fing Kid an. Sofort verstummten alle. "Ich und Law sind ab heute Verbündete, dass heißt, wir segeln & leben ab jz zusammen. Hat irgendwer etwas gegen unsere Allianz?" Niemand sagte ein Wort. "Gut, dann lasst uns jz darauf anstoßen gehen." Die Meute brüllte und Law lächelte. Kid flüsterte, "Drink ja nicht zu viel. Du sollst dich morgen noch an alles Erinnern könne" Er küsste ihn und ignorierte die zum Teil belustigten, zum anderen geschockten Blicke. Law erwiderte den Kuss. Als sie sich lösten, gingen sie voraus.

Es würde noch eine lange Nacht werden.


	6. Zwischenfall

Kapitel 6

Sie hatten es sich in einer Bar bequem gemacht. Viele der anderen Gäste waren bereits geflohen und nur einige wenige saßen noch ruhig auf ihren Stühlen und beobachteten die vielen herumschwankenden Piraten. Schon nach kurzer Zeit hatten sich alle zu laufen lassen und das auch nur, weil sie die volle Erlaubnis hatten. Sonst hielten sie es in Massen. Geradeaus laufen konnten nur noch wenige von ihnen, geschweige denn sprechen. Sie verständigten sich durch wilde Gestikulierungen und dem ein oder anderen daher Gebrabbel. Der Wirt, der schon sehr verzweifelt aussah, hatte schon mehrmals versucht den Piraten den Rum zu verweigern, wurde aber nur schief angeguckt und bedroht. Nach dem vierten Versuch hatte er aufgegeben. Law hatte versucht ihm gut zuzureden und ihm versichert für jeden Schaden aufzukommen. Trotzdem hielt sich die verzweifelte Miene des Wirtes standhaft. Kid amüsierte es, wie sich seine Mannschaft mit der Laws verstand. Bis jetzt war es noch zu keiner Schlägerei gekommen, aber wie er seine Leute kannte, würden sie spätestens, wenn sie aus der Bar waren, andere Passanten oder Piraten, gar Kopfgeldjäger, auf der Straße anpöbeln und in Schlägereien verwickeln, die sie in ihrem zustand haushoch verlieren würden. Kid kümmerte diese Tatsache recht wenig, immerhin saß neben ihm der mit abstand beste Arzt den er kannte. Er lies seinen Blick durch die Bar wandern. Ein Lächeln zierte seine Lippen als sich ein Gast durch Bepo, Laws Vizen, belästigt fühlte. Der Bär im betrunkenen Zustand war einfach zu lustig um einzugreifen. Er hatte sich an einen schwarzhaarigen Gast geschmiegt und schnurrte wie eine läufige Hündin, doch der Schwarzhaarige fand das wohl nicht so amüsant wie er selbst. Law griff ein. Er zog Bepo von dem Typen weg und drückte ihn Penguin in die Arme. Er lächelte den Typ an und setze sich freundlich neben ihm. Kid sah nur wie Law mit seinen Händen Gesten machte und hin und wieder auf seinen Vizen zeigte. Anscheinend kamen sie zu dem Schluss, dass es nicht weiter schlimm sei, denn der Schwarzhaarige fing an zu Lachen. Er legte einen Arm um Law. Beide verstanden sich prima. Kid war verärgert, wollte jedoch keine Szene machen, wand aber seinen Blick nicht ab. Law schien es nicht zu stören, dass der Mann näher an ihn gerückt war. War Law wirklich so betrunken, dass er das nicht merken konnte. -Dieser Scheißer macht sich an meinen Typen ran. Jetzt rechts mir- Kid erhob sich und ging auf den Tisch, an dem sein Freund saß, zu. Er legte eine Hand auf Laws Schulter. Er funkelte den Mann böse an. "Hey Schatz, was isn hier so lustig?" Er lächelte freundlich. "Ich habe Ben gerade nur erklärt, warum Bepo sich an ihn rangemacht hat." Beide mussten erneut Lachen. -Jetzt nennt er ihn schon beim Namen. Ruhig bleiben- "Willst du dich zu uns setzen?" Trafalgar strahlte. -Wirklich?- "Naja, eigentlich dachte ich wir gehen zurück aufs Schiffs und feiern dort weiter" Law wurde leicht rot. Der pochende Schmerz, der sich erst jetzt wieder zeigte, erinnerte ihn an letzte Nacht und an Kids Worte. "Denkst du es wäre gut, wenn wir unsere Meute in den Zustand hier lassen?" Law sah besorgt aus. Kid begutachtete die Situation. "Lass sie, die kommen schon alleine klar" Auch Law sah sich um. Er starrte zu seinem Vizen, der sich mittlerweile an Penguin lehnte. Penguin hatte das schon dutzende male mitgemacht und wusste damit umzugehen. Sein Vize war immer so anhänglich wenn er getrunken hatte. Er lächelte Ben zu. "Ich denke ich gehe jetzt. Schön dich kennen gelernt zu haben." Er trank seinen Krug Rum aus und erhob sich. Das Zwinkern des Schwarzhaarigen ignorierte Kid. Law schwankte etwas zur Seite. "Alles Okee?", kam es von Ben. Er wusste genau was mit ihm war. "Hey Großer.", er sprach damit Kid an. "Lass deinen Freund doch hier. Bei mir ist er in besten Händen" Ben lächelte freundlich. Kid sah den Typen verständnislos an. "Hey Kid, lass mich noch mal kurz aufs Klo, dann können wir gehen. Und ja, bevor du fragst, ich schaff das schon alleine" Kid sah ihn besorgt an, aber lies ihn gehen. Er selbst setze sich an den Tressen und zahlte schon mal die Rechnung, gab noch etwas extra, für den Schaden, der sicher entstehen würde. Und so wartete er.

Inzwischen bei Law

Law betrat das Klo und lehnte sich erstmal an eine Wand. Ihm war schwindelig. -Verdammt, so viel hab ich doch gar nicht getrunken- Er hielt sich den Kopf und wankte zum Spiegel. Er beugte sich über das Waschbecken und besah sich genauer im Spiegel. Seine Wangen waren gerötet, sein Blick glasig. Sein Hintern schmerzte von gestern und seine Erregung pochte. Law wusste ganz genau was mit ihm los war. -Dieser Bastard- In diesem Augenblick wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Ben trat in den kleinen Raum ein. Der krallte sich eine Hand von Law und drückte ihn an die Wand. Er keuchte vor Schreck auf. Ben fixierte eines seiner Beine zwischen Laws Schritt und lies ihn stöhnen, als er seine Erregung traf. Ben lachte auf. "Ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass mein Tag noch so gut laufen würde" Er küsste Law fordernd und nuckelte an seiner Unterlippe. Law wurde schlecht. "Mein Aphrodisiakum wirkt wohl gut. Ich dachte du hättest es bemerkt, als ich es dir in den Rum getan habe" Er hatte also recht mit seiner Annahme gehabt. Er wollte das nicht. Es hatte ihn viel Überwindung gekostet sich Kid hinzugeben, aber einem fremden. -Auf keinen Fall- Er versuchte nach seiner Hand zu greifen und sie wegzuziehen, was ihm auch gelang. Er drückte ihn weg und bewegte sich in Richtung Tür. Jedoch war er in seinem wankenden Zustand sehr langsam und ihm war immer noch schwindelig. Er stolperte zu Boden. Schmerz durchströmte seinen Körper. "Nana, wo wollen wir den hin?" Zwei kräftige Hände packten sein Becken und zogen es hoch. Sein Gesicht wurde zu Boden gedrückt. Ruckartig wurden ihm Hose und Boxer in die Knie geschoben. Er stöhnte gequält auf. Etwas hartes rieb an ihm. Er drückte sich mit seinen Händen hoch und versuchte halt an der Wand zu finden. Doch er rutsche ab, als der Schwarzhaarige mit einem mal seine ganze Länge in ihm versenkte. Er schrie auf. Nicht vor Lust, sondern schlicht durch Schmerz. Seine Augen waren mit Tränen benetzt und er verfluchte den Typen hinter sich. "Nimm...ahh...ihn...aah", weiter kam er nicht. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte sich komplett aus ihm heraus gezogen nur um wieder hart zu zustoßen. "Verdammt bist du eng" Wieder schrie Law auf. -Man muss mich doch hören- Er verzog sein Gesicht und musste unwillkürlich anfangen zu stöhnen. Der Schwarzhaarige packte Laws Glied und bewegte seine Hand zu seinen harten Stößen. "Komm schon, ich will dich hören. Stöhn für mich" Law schrie nicht mehr, er stöhnte nur noch lustvoll auf. -Warum gefällt mir das? Warum will ich mehr?- "Mehr" Der Schwarzhaarige schaute zu Law hinab. "Was hab ich da gerade gehört? Willst du es für mich wiederholen?" "Härter" Sofort stieß er härter zu. Sicherer und Zielgenauer. Law lies seine Hände zu seinem Hintern wandern und zog seine Backen kräftig auseinander. Ben staunte nicht schlecht. "Ahhh...So gut... Schneller" Laws Stimme flehte nach Erlösung. Ebenfalls erhörte er sein Tempo. Law bewegte sein Becken von alleine. Wellen der Lust durchzogen seinen Körper und er kam in Bens Hand. Um Bens Glied zuckte es heftig und verengte sich alles. Noch ein letzter Stoß und er kam in Law. Beide atmeten schneller. -Wie widerlich ich nur bin- Law schämte sich. Er hatte sich hier vergewaltigen lassen und es hatte ihm auch noch gefallen. Tränen liefen von seinen Wangen und tropften zu Boden. Er wimmerte leise. Sein Gesicht war auf den Boden gepresst. Ben beugte sich zu Law hinunter. "Na, hat es dir doch gefallen?" Er leckte über sein Ohr. Ohne Vorwarnung fing er erneut an ihn in zu Stoßen. "Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir" Law keuchte erschrocken auf. -Nicht nochmal- "Bitte, es tut weh" Doch der Schwarzhaarige dachte gar nicht daran aufzuhören.

Mit einem lauten Knall ging die Tür auf. Law war nur viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt die Schmerzen zu unterdrücken, trotzdem musste er stöhnen. "Ahh...ah...Nimm ihn raus, bitte" Law zitterte am ganzen Körper. Aber zu seinem Glück hatte der Typ aufgehört in ihn zu Stoßen. Er erkannte erst jetzt die ihm bekannten Schuhe nahe bei seinem Gesicht. Er sah auf und entdeckte Kid. Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht. Er spürte immer noch das Glied von dem Typ in sich. Er versuchte erneut sich die Wand hochzuziehen, doch scheiterte. "Hast du ihn nicht gehört. Er sagte, nimm ihn raus.", Kid brüllte. Er holte ein Messer aus seiner Manteltasche und hielt es Ben an die Kehle. "Sofort" Der Schwarzhaarige zog sich zurück. "Du Bastard, ich sollte dich dafür umbringen" Law lag zusammen gekrümmt am Boden. Sein Gesicht war immer noch gerötet. Er griff nach Kids Mantel und zog an ihm. Kid schaute zu Law. Er lies das Messer fallen und bückte sich runter zu ihm. In dem Moment ergriff Ben die Flucht. Kid sah ihm mordshungrig nach, wollte Law aber jetzt nicht im Stich lassen. Er half ihm seine Boxer und Hose wieder anzuziehen und aufzustehen. Er drückte ihn an seine Brust. Laws Atem ging schnell und unregelmäßig. Sein Gesicht gerötet und voller Schmerz.

Kid hob ihn hoch und trug ihn aus diesem Raum. Er ignorierte die anderen und ging -samt Law- auf seinem Schiff zurück. Er machte seine große Tür auf und legte Law behutsam auf sein Bed. Er schloss die Tür und legte sich zu Law. Er zog ihn in seine Arme und wischte ihm die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Law nuschelte. Kid streichelte behutsam über sein Haar. Er hob Laws Kopf an und sah ihm in die Augen. "Tut mir Leid" Kid war sprachlos. -Er ist doch derjenige, der gerade...- Kid konnte den Gedanken nicht fortsetzen. Zu schrecklich war die Fortstellung daran, was passiert wäre, wenn er nicht nach Law gesehen hätte, da er für seinen Geschmack einfach zu lange brauchte. Er schüttelte den Kopf und küsste Law. "Kid, ich will duschen" Er stand auf und zog sich seine Hose runter und das Shirt über den Kopf. Seine Boxer war durchweicht und ihm lief die weiße Flüssigkeit an den Beinen hinunter. Er ekelte sich vor sich selbst. Er traute sich nicht sich umzudrehen und ihn Kids Gesicht zu sehn. Er tapste zur Badtür und öffnete sie. "Law" Er blieb stehen. "Hat es dir gefallen?" Law liefen wieder tränen übers Gesicht. -Wie oft kann ein Mensch an einem Tag heulen- Er nickte. "Aber das lag nur an dem Aphrodisiakum. Ich würde dich doch nie hintergehen. Ich Liebe dich" Er hörte Kid seufzten. Er wartete noch kurz, ob Kid noch was sagen würde. Aber als nichts kam, trat er ins Bad ein und rutschte an der Tür hinab. -Warum hab ich ihm nur die Wahrheit gesagt? Warum hab ich nicht einfach den Kopf geschüttelt und gelächelt- "Weil ich zu ehrlich bin" Er wischte sich die Tränen weg und zog sich nun komplett aus. Er stellte sich unter die Dusche und lies das Wasser seinen Körper reinigen. Da das Aphrodisiakum noch immer wirkte, hatte er eigentlich keine Wahl. "Dieser Scheißer, nur wegen ihm..." Law war zu erschöpft um sich aufzuregen. -Ich habe keine Kraft mehr, ob Kid mir helfen würde- Er huschte aus der Dusche und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt. Kid war weg, dafür hatte ein Zettel seinen Platz eingenommen. Law schnappte sich ein Handtuch und nahm den Zettel. "Law, nimm dir doch eine Boxer aus meinem Schrank und auch eine Hose, auch wenn sie zu groß sein wird. Ich gehe derweil nach den Saufköpfen gucken und hoffe, der Schaden, den sie angerichtet haben, ist nicht all zu groß." Kid hatte ihn alleine gelassen. Er drehte den Zettel um. "PS: Ich Liebe dich auch" Ein Stein fiel ihm vom Herzen. Dennoch hätte er jetzt gerne Kid bei sich. Er ging auf Kids Schrank zu und machte ihn auf. Er bückte sich um sich eine Boxer herauszuholen. Er lies das Handtuch fallen und drehte sich um. Blaue Augen durchbohrten ihn und er wich etwas zurück. Killer sah ihn sprachlos an. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht abwenden. "Law du..." -Warum spricht er meinen Namen so erregt aus?- Erstarrt blieb er stehen und versuchte sich der Situation klar zu werden. Killer schritt auf ihn zu. -Warum kann ich mich keinen Zentimeter bewegen?- Killer kam vor ihm zum Stehen. Er blickte an Law herunter und schluckte als er seine Erregung sah. "Ich soll dir von Kid sagen, dass er bald zurück sein wird", sein Blick noch an Laws Männlichkeit geheftet. -Ein Glück- "D-Danke" Killer zog sich seine Maske vom Gesicht und drückte seine Lippen auf die von Law. Er umschlang Laws Glied und massierte es. Law musste aufstöhnen. "Killer...nicht..." Killer besah sich seine Hand und hörte abrupt auf. "S-S-Sorry", panisch sprang er von Law weg. Schnell zog sich Law Kids Boxer an. "Was ist denn hier los?", Killer drehte sich um und sah in die leuchtenden Augen Kids. "Ähm..." "Killer hat mir nur geholfen als mir eben ein wenig schwummrig war. Oh, und er hat mir deine Nachricht überbracht" Er schwankte ein wenig. -Fuck, mir ist wirklich verdammt schwindelig- "Also gut, Killer du kannst gehen" Killer drehte sich dankend zu Law um und huschte dann raus. Law stütze sich am Schrank ab und taumelte zu Kids Bett. "Du solltest jetzt schlafen" Kid deckte Law zu. "Du nicht?" "Ich komm später. Und jetzt Augen zu" Law lächelte ihn an. Er wollte Kid zu sich runter ziehen und küssen, doch Kid lehnte ab. "Schlafen" Law war enttäuscht. Er sah zu Kid hoch, in seine Augen. "Bist du sauer?" Kid schüttelte den Kopf. -Normal verhalten- Er drückte Law einen Kuss auf und verlies das Zimmer.

"Ja, er ist sauer, toll gemacht Idiot" Er drehte sich auf die Seite. "Was er jetzt wohl denkt. Ich würde es zu gerne wissen und seit wann bin ich zu so einem Weichei geworden? Ich bin doch Pirat, wieso lasse ich mich seit neusten von meinen Gefühlen leiten. Ich Liebe Kid. Zusammenfassung: Erst werde ich von Kid angefasst und es gefällt mir, dann merke ich wie viel er mir bedeutet und gehe eine Beziehung mit ihm ein. Wir gründen eine Allianz und bevor ich es realisiere werde ich vergewaltigt und es gefällt mir: Das sind ja tolle Aussichten. Ich versteh warum er sauer ist. Ich muss ihm beweisen, dass er meine Nummer 1 ist. Jetzt stellt sich die Frage: Wie? Keine Ideen = Keine Antwort." Er wälzte sich im Bett hin und her, doch fand keine Antwort. Er seufzte mehrmals und schaute zur Tür. "Wann er wohl wieder kommen wird." Mit diesem Gedanken schlief er recht bald ein.

Am nächsten morgen

Law wachte noch ganz verschlafen auf. Er streckte sich und warf sich auf die Seite, wo er Kid vermutete. Doch der Platz war leer. Er tastete hinter sich, aber auch da war nur die Decke. Er setzte sich auf und gähnte erst einmal. Sein Blick wanderte neben das Bett. Kid schlief auf dem Boden. -Wirklich, will der mich verarschen- Er grummelte genervt vor sich hin. -Schön, ich gehe- Er erhob sich und stieg über Kid drüber. Er holte sich seine Boxer, die er im Bad liegen gelassen hatte, und zog sie statt der von Kid an. Ebenfalls seine Hose, Shirt und Schuhe. Er nahm sich eine Teleschnecke und wählte die Nummer von Bepo. "Ja?", ertönte Bepo heitere Stimme. Law war erleichtert. "Hey Bepo, ich bins Law. Ich wollte nur wissen, wo mein Schwert abgeblieben ist." "Jaaa, das habe ich gestern in ihre Kajüte gestellt." "Danke. Ich werde jetzt auch wieder zurück kommen" Er legte die Schnecke weg und öffnete die Tür. "So. Ausgang." Law war noch nie unter Deck von Kids Schiff gewesen. Die Verzweifelte suche nach dem Ausgang begann. Sein Weg kreuzten ein paar Treppen, die nach unten gingen und jede Menge Türen. Er hatte keine Lust irgendwelche zu öffnen, also lief er einfach weiter, bis er wieder an Kids Tür ankam. "Scheiße, ich bin im Kreis gelaufen" -Ruhig bleiben, du kommst hier schon runter- Erneut lief er los, nur mit dem Unterscheid, dass er jede Tür aufriss. Und tatsächlich, er fand eine Treppe, die nach oben führte. Er war erleichtert. Oben angekommen freute er sich mehr oder weniger. Er hatte zwar eine Treppe, die nach oben führte gefunden, doch stand jetzt mitten in der Küche. Alle Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet. Er lächelte verlegen und kratze sich am Hinterkopf. "Morgen", nuschelte er. Schnell machte er kehrt und stieß mit Jemandem zusammen. Er landetet auf seinem Hinter und sah hoch. Kid hielt ihm eine Hand hin. Law ergriff sie und lies sich hoch ziehen. Er wurde von Kid an einen Tisch geschleift. -Eigentlich will ich ja gehen- "Was willst du essen" Er schaute hoch. "Wenns ginge, Obst" Kid sah sich suchend um. Er fand mehrere Äpfel und warf einen Law zu. Dieser fing ihn. "Danke" Kid setzte sich neben ihn und verschränkte die Arme auf dem Tisch. Er rutschte näher an ihn heran und legte einen Arm um Laws Schultern. Viele der anderen Anwesenden hatten sich bereits verzogen und die, die noch saßen, bemühten sich schnellstens weg zu kommen. So, dass nur noch Er und Kid da saßen. Kid nahm Laws Kopf und drehte ihn zu sich. Er küsste ihn sanft und zog ihn auf seinen Schoss. Law ignorierte dies und aß einfach den Apfel. Er hörte Kids Atem. "Ich denke, ich sollte jetzt lieber gehen. Ich hab dir schon genug Schwierigkeiten bereitet." -Von wegen kindisch. Ich sollte mich einfach wieder so benehmen, wie früher. Kühl und abweisend, dann verletz ich die Leute vil nicht mehr- "Ach was, bleib doch noch ein wenig. Wenn du willst können wir wieder in meine Kajüte gehen und du weißt schon..." Law sah Kid an. Währenddessen hatte Kid schon eine Hand unter Laws Oberteil geschoben und massierte eine seiner Brustwarzen. Law verkniff es sich zu stöhnen. Er legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken. "Ich denke ich kann mich nicht mehr zurück halten, wenn ich dich so sehe." Law riss die Augen auf. Kid nahm sein Becken und drückte ihn an den Tisch. Laws Oberkörper lag auf der Holzplatte und seine Knie auf der langen Sitzbank. Seine Finger krallte er an den Rand der anderen Seite. Kid zog ihm seine Sachen runter und bückte sich zu Laws Hintern. Er umfasste beide Backen und drückte sie auseinander. Seine Zunge fand sein gewünschtes Ziel. "Warte, was..." Law war sehr überrascht über den plötzlichen Kontakt. -Seine Zunge ist ihn mir- Law stöhnte auf, als Kid seine Zunge weiter in ihn schob. Kids Zunge zog kreise und reizte sein Inneres. Weitete ihn. "Warte Kid...ahh...nicht so hart" Aber Kid hörte nicht auf ihn. Er drang tiefer vor und genoss die Enge. "Du Perverser, du sollst...ahh" -Wie lang kann eine Zunge sein. Nicht mehr lange und ich komme- Kid fing an Laws Glied zu massieren. -Shit- Und Law kam in Kids Hand. -Das kann nicht sein. Ich kam...nur durch das- Er keuchte. Kid hatte noch immer nicht damit aufgehört und bearbeitete weiter Laws Lustpunkt. "Wie lange planst du noch..." Er stöhnte erneut auf. "Sorry, aber ich wollte nur jede Stelle gründlich als mein markieren." "Bitte?" "Ja, wegen gestern" "Willst du mich eig verarschen? Erst willst du mich nicht sehen, dann nicht küssen und als ich heute aufgewacht bin, lagst du auf dem Boden. Wo ist dein verdammtes Problem" Law war wütend. "Du bist mein Problem" Law stockte.

Erinnerungen (1)

Als Kid den Kuss löste wurde er angefaucht, "Was ist dein Problem, hä?" "Mein Problem bist du.", schrie Kid ihn an. Er war sein Problem. Law wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Er schaute ihn verdutzt an. "Ich?" "Ja du, seit ich dich zum ersten mal gesehen habe, will ich dich haben." ...

Law liefen tränen die Wangen hinunter. "Ich habe genug davon", schrie Kid.

Erinnerungen (2)

"Ich habe genug davon,... Wie du mich gerade anekelst. Benimmst ich wie ´ne zickige Tussi. Wenn ich dir einen Scheiß bedeute, bitte." Kid erhob sich...wand sich zum Gehen. Eine Hand packte seine. Er drehte seinen Kopf und sah in Laws tränen aufgelöstes Gesicht...Er drückte Kids Hand fester und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinem Arm...Er merkte wie Kid versuchte seine Hand abzuschütteln. Er lockerte seinen Griff und stand auf. Er sah in Kids Augen. "Wenn das so ist. Leck mich"

"Okee, verstanden", Law stütze sich vom Tisch ab und zog sich seine Hose wieder hoch. Er schaute noch einmal in Kids Gesicht. -Hasserfüllt- Law wendete seinen Blick ab. -Er hat seine Wahl getroffen- "Wo ist der Ausgang", fragte er kühl. So wie vor Kid. Sein Blick zierte Verachtung und Langeweile. "Was?", fragte Kid etwas verwirrt. "Ich will wissen, wie ich auf dein verficktes Deck komme, um wieder auf mein Schiff zu gehen, damit ich endlich ablegen kann" "Wie ablegen? Und unsere Allianz" "Scheiß drauf und leck mich. Frag ich halt Killer. Und zu deiner Info, dein Vize steht auf mich und hätte mich gestern beinahe zum Höhepunkt gebracht als du nicht da warst" Trotzig ging er die Stufen wieder hinab und schrie nach Killer. Dieser tauchte auch sehr schnell auf und zeigte Law den Weg nach oben. Auf Deck bedankte sich Law. Im Augenwinkel bemerkte er Kid. Er riss Killer die Maske vom Gesicht und küsste ihn etwas grob.

"Männer, wir legen morgen ab"

Law war unter Deck verschwunden und prüfte die Vorräte. Er wollte sich ablenken und nicht mehr an seinen "Freund" denken. "Ist er überhaupt noch mein Freund? Naja das Wort "Schluss" ist noch nicht gefallen. Besser ich brings hinter mich"

-Einfach Realistisch bleiben-

Er nahm seine Teleschnecke um Kontakt mit Kid aufzunehmen. Nach ein paar Sekunden meldete sich Kid. "Ich bins", sagte Law gelangweilt, "Es ist aus mit uns" "Was?", schrie Kid schon fast hysterisch. "Bist du schwerhörig? Ich sagte, dass es aus sei" "Nein" -Nein?- "Bitte?" "Law es ist nicht aus zwischen uns. Vergiss es. Ich lass das nicht zu. Entweder du besinnst dich wieder oder ich muss es dir beweisen, wie an dem Tag wo du mir deine Liebe gestanden hattest. Also zwing mich nicht zum Äußersten" Kid klang ernst, nicht wütend oder verachtend. Law war ins stocken gekommen. "Stimmt, damals hab ich zuerst Ich liebe dich gesagt", nuschelte er, "Lieb ich Kid denn überhaupt noch?" Kid konnte jedes Wort verstehen, sagte aber vorerst nichts. "Ja, ich denke schon, obwohl mich sein Verhalten schon oft verletzt hat. Gib es für uns ein "Happy End"? Wer Weiß?" "Ja gibt es", drang Kids Stimme durch die Teleschnecke. Law erschrak. Er war ganz in Gedanken versunken gewesen. "Du weißt doch gar nicht wo von du redest", keifte Law. "Dreh dich um" "Was?" Law drehte seinen Kopf und erblickte Kid

To be continued...


End file.
